Whatever It Takes
by aphfangirl7476
Summary: Arthur and Alfred got into a fight again, and Arthur is willing to do whatever it takes to get his Alfred back. AU Songfic


This is my first fail one-shot that I wrote to make myself feel better one day. It's the first thing I ever wrote in my life, so please be nice! Yeah I know the characters are seriously OOC but come on! It is an AU for a reason!

Obviously I own nothing...sadly..-_-'

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya which isn't me. Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse also doesn't belong to me.

Without any further ado here it is! Don't hate me! ...runs away...

##############################################################

Whatever It Takes by aphfangirl7476

Alfred F. Jones was sitting alone on a bench doing his math homework. At least that's what anyone who saw him thought. He was really geeking out over the comic book characters he was doodling on the side of his paper, but that's just a minor detail. You would never know it from looking at him, but the socially awkward teen just got into a fight with his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. He was broken hearted about it, however, and he didn't know how to fix it.

'I refuse to apologize when I did nothing wrong.' Al thought stubbornly. 'Why am I even dating him? He's a big fat jerk all the time who never takes me seriously. I'm nothing but an idiot and a joke to him anyways. He's so sexy and beautiful, what does he see in me? This isn't working! Come on Al, be strong, don't think about him!'

Alfred sighed quietly to himself. He had been dating Arthur for 2 years now and they had been childhood best friends before that. Arthur was a talented guitarist and brilliant at school. Alfred on the other hand was a nerdy boy who loved video games and comic books. He was only average at school and he believed he was nothing special. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why Arthur had asked him out in the first place.

~~~UKUS~~~

Arthur Kirkland was angrily playing his guitar in his room and trying very hard not to think about his annoying boyfriend.

'I absolutely refuse to be the first to apologize to that git!' Arthur fumed to himself, 'But his face looked so broken when I yelled at him. Damn it all! Now I feel guilty!'

After a while of pouting in his emo corner, Arthur sat up and thought, 'I have been a royal prick, maybe I should apologize to him. I don't want to lose him after all.'

So Arthur got up, grabbed his guitar and ran out the door. He decided to go to the park first to practice with his guitar before seeing Alfred. Little did he know the boy was already there.

~~~UKUS~~~

Alfred was still pouting on the bench in the park when much to his surprise he saw his gorgeous British boyfriend approach him. Arthur looked absolutely stunning in his V-neck Union Jack shirt, skin-tight leather pants and black combat boots. His guitar was slung across his back and his short sandy blonde hair looked distressed as usual. Alfred was momentarily stunned but he quickly recovered.

'Speak of the devil...' he thought bitterly. 'I refuse to be the first one to say something.'

"Hello, Alfred." Arthur said nervously when he reached him.

Alfred looked up and trying to appear nonchalant said, "O-Oh H-Hey A-Arthur." He failed so miserably that Arthur saw right through him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Arthur choked out.

"Neither did I." Alfred replied looking down shyly.

"Anyways, would you like to take a walk with me?" Arthur asked gently.

"O-OK sure." Alfred stuttered out.

Arthur held out his hand for Alfred, who took it shyly. Alfred stood up and brushed the dust off of his blue striped polo shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go, love?" Arthur inquired. Alfred blushed at the pet name but nodded nevertheless.

They walked hand in hand for a while before Alfred started to get curious on what all of this was about.

"Arthur, where are we going?" he inquired anxiously.

"You'll see soon enough." Arthur replied smoothly.

~~~UKUS~~~

Arthur was really nervous about this entire situation as he led his adorably blushing boyfriend along the path in the park. He could see that Alfred was mortified about holding hands in public as was he, but at the moment Arthur was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to care.

'I hope that he takes this well. I don't know if he even likes this song.' Arthur thought to himself. He was scared but he could also tell that Alfred was tense as well. Arthur wanted nothing more than to have his Alfred forgive him.

"Arthur, are we there yet?" Alfred whined.

"Relax, love, almost." Arthur replied quickly. He was frantically searching for a private place to sit so that he could sing to Alfred without getting interrupted. It wasn't easy though as they were in a public park. However, after much scrutiny he succeeded in finding a secluded bench surrounded by rose bushes.

'Success! I love roses and I know Alfred does too even if he refuses to admit it!' Arthur thought triumphantly.

~~~UKUS~~~

Alfred saw the spark in Arthur's eye when he spotted the bench.

'Is this it? How did Arthur know that I love roses?' Alfred though curiously.

Arthur turned shyly to Alfred and said, "We're here. Please sit down for a moment."

"OK sure, but what's going on?" Alfred asked as he sat down on the bench.

Arthur placed his finger over Alfred's lips gently and said, "Shh, just listen please." Then Arthur pulled his guitar off his back and situated it on his lap as he sat down. Arthur then looked into Alfred's sky blue eyes and started to strum his guitar while he sang, "A strangled smile fell from your face. It kills me that I hurt you this way. The worst part is that I didn't even know. Now there's a million reasons for you to go. But if can find a reason to stay."

Alfred blushed profusely when Arthur started to sing. It was like something out of a movie. Arthur was also very red in the face as he continued to sing softly. "I'll do whatever it takes. To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance. Believe it, I can change. I'll keep us together. Whatever it takes." Alfred was speechless. This was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for him. He still couldn't believe that Arthur was even interested in him in the first place. Arthur looked like an angel right at that moment with his tousled blonde hair blowing softly in the breeze and his piercing emerald eyes looking passionately and lovingly at only him. Alfred on the other hand was looking nerdy and awkward. He was unsure how to react but Arthur keep singing, "She said, 'If we're gonna make this work. You gotta let me inside, even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see.' She said, 'Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be. You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me.' "

Alfred once again blushed and silently mouthed, "I'm a she now?"

Arthur smirked but continued to sing, "I'll do whatever it takes. To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance. And give me a break. I'll keep us together. I know that you deserve much better. Remember the time I told you the way that I felt. And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself. Let's hold on to each other above everything else. Start over, start over." Alfred was so touched by the song that he completely forgot his anger at the British teen. Arthur continued to sing. "I'll do whatever it takes. To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance. Believe it, I can change. I'll keep us together. Whatever it takes." Arthur finished his song and put his guitar down again.

~~~UKUS~~~

Arthur couldn't believe he just did that. He looked back up at his beautiful Alfred hoping for a reaction from him but the American still looked shell-shocked.

"So, what did you think?" Arthur asked nervously.

Alfred blinked, "Huh, what? It was amazing, Arthur!"

"Really? Thank you! I just wanted to say I was wrong, Alfred, and I apologize." Arthur said sincerely.

"No problem, Arthur." Alfred said blushing hotly. "And I'm sorry too. That was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me and I'm so happy that you cared enough to do that."

Arthur was thrilled that they made up, but he couldn't take it anymore. Alfred was just looking too bloody good. "It was nothing, Alfred. I just did it because I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Alfred responded by wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur put his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him close. It was a chaste kiss but it was very loving, and both of them enjoyed it quite a lot.

Once they pulled away, Alfred leaned his forehead against Arthur and whispered, "I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur blushed and pulled Alfred in for another kiss which was returned enthusiastically. It really was a magical day, and one they would never forget. The best day of both of their lives.

The End.

##############################################################

My first story! I can't believe I finally uploaded this. I would have put it up sooner, but I was embarrassed about this fail. It's also kinda short, but I tried. I wrote this over winter break for my friend, Allison's birthday. I hope you like it, girl! I'm gonna go before I embarrass myself...

Song used is Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse.

~Aphfangirl7476 out


End file.
